


Touch Me Where You Want to Touch Me

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: I picked this prompt from a set of NSFW sentence starters for Leggy's birthday!  Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy ^^  While the prompt was NSFW the story itself remains spicy but doesn't quite get fully NSFW.  It takes place in the summer after Yu's left for Tokyo.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Touch Me Where You Want to Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homework78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homework78/gifts).



_“Is Yosuke doing this on purpose?”_ Yu couldn’t help but wonder as he felt jolt of searing heat press against his thigh for a brief moment, before Yosuke started and scooted away, his cheeks tinged pink. This whole afternoon they had been spending together in Yosuke’s room, playing videogames in blessed AC as the summer sun beamed down outside, and throughout it all Yosuke had been bumping him or brushing against him by accident. 

His partner in general seemed to have little sense of personal space, so Yu was used to him hanging all over him, but something had shifted since he had left for Tokyo and now it felt… _different_. For one thing, before Yosuke would do it thoughtlessly, but since Yu had been back he had been strangely keeping a distance from him. And when it did inevitably happen when Yosuke got excited or fell into his old habits, his reaction was more startling than the accidental touch itself.

Yu couldn’t help but feel conflicted as he gave Yosuke a reassuring smile, causing the brunet to visibly relax as they returned their focus to their current round of Super Smash Bros. On the one hand, he missed having Yosuke close to him. He had never minded it and, in fact, had found himself missing it – craving it even – after he had left. He knew that the casual touches had meant something more to him than they had to Yosuke and had basked in those moments of warmth. He wasn’t sure if it was due to being touch starved or what, but the brief touches he was experiencing now _definitely_ felt more heated than they had before. Which is why, on the other hand, he felt intrigued by the change. Because he had a feeling Yosuke’s reaction now meant that those touches meant something different than they had before, and he also seemed to be feeling the difference in heat.

Yu studied Yosuke out of the corner of his eye, watching as his best friend tried his best to maintain focus on the game, even as he kept jiggling his leg from where he sat cross legged next to him on the floor, giving away that he definitely had something on his mind. Yosuke was much better than Yu when it came to games – Yu only really ever played at Yosuke’s house and had much less practice – but Yu had found himself winning more matches than usual which further cemented his suspicion. Yosuke was distracted, and Yu couldn’t help but feel hopeful that maybe, for the first time, his partner was feeling the same thing he did.

“Jeeze, partner, you’re killing me today,” Yosuke sighed before tossing down his controller and leaning back. It was quiet in the house since Yosuke’s parents were out and Teddie was also absent that day. Yu had fully expected him to want to hang around throughout his whole visit to Inaba, but instead he had decided to give them time together, announcing he had something to do in the shadow world before leaving that morning.

“I would say it’s more you’re sucking today,” Yu replied bluntly before taking a sip of water from the glass Yosuke had brought up for him earlier.

Yosuke paused at his words, appearing conflicted especially as he reached out to nudge Yu’s arm before stopping halfway as if thinking better of it. “That’s kind of a rude thing to say,” he said disdainfully, but Yu could tell it didn’t bother him. Yosuke was used to his straightforward way of talking. Which was why… Yu shook his head.

“Something on your mind?” he asked, genuinely curious, especially when Yosuke’s reaction was to hang his head so his bangs shielded his eyes. He knew his face was easy to read, especially by Yu, so it was telling he was trying to mask it. He also was struggling to reply, probably knowing if he said “Nothing” Yu would know he was lying.

“Yeah, just…stuff. I’m sorry I’ve been so distracted. I’d been looking forward to us hanging out together and now I’m kind of ruining it…” Yosuke said with an apologetic slump in his shoulders.

Yu set down his glass while studying his best friend. “I’ve been looking forward to this too. You’re not ruining it – I always enjoy spending time with you,” he replied. A little of the tension lifted after that, and he could tell Yosuke appreciated his answer. But it didn’t stop that underlying friction that had surfaced between them.

Yu reached out to place a comforting hand on Yosuke’s shoulder, and looked surprised when Yosuke flinched away, before giving him an equally startled face. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Yosuke started to babble, his face turning bright red out of embarrassment.

The words left Yu’s mouth before he could think. “Just touch me where you want to touch me.”

Yosuke’s eyes shot up immediately, gaze boring down into his own as Yu began to realize what he had said. He meant to say something like, “It’s ok to touch me,” since Yosuke had seemed so jumpy about it, although even that was starting to seem a little suggestive now. However…as Yu watched Yosuke’s reaction, he didn’t take the words back. Instead, he waited.

Yosuke looked nervous, and his cheeks were still tinged pink, but to Yu’s complete and utter amazement Yosuke’s reply in a low, nervous voice was, “Are you sure?”

Yu lost his breath for a moment as he studied Yosuke’s serious expression and realized things were taking an unexpected turn. Yu nodded his head, suddenly unable to speak as he felt a tense anticipation suddenly rack his body, holding him still. He held his breath as Yosuke suddenly sat up straight, resting on his knees in front of him before he slowly began to move a shaky hand toward Yu. For a brief moment, Yu found himself wondering where Yosuke would touch him first, his mind racing with the possibilities before it completely blanked as Yosuke’s fingers, calloused from his work at Junes, slid along his jaw before resting on his cheek, his thumb gently resting on Yu’s lips as his intent, dark gaze stared him down. Yu felt a shiver run up his spine, and while the touch had tingled at first, it now seared where it rested against his skin.

“Still ok?” Yosuke breathed, and Yu nodded slowly. Yosuke’s hand began to move, this time reaching up to feel Yu’s silky hair as his other hand moved down to press against Yu’s chest, feeling his racing heartbeat for a moment before slowly tracing the outline of Yu’s muscle through his shirt. Yu’s breath hitched in surprise, and Yosuke moved his head forward until his chin was over Yu’s shoulder. “You can touch me too,” he said in Yu’s ear, his surprisingly low, breathy voice causing tendrils of heat to pool below Yosuke’s fingertips as they made their way further down Yu’s chest.

Yu didn’t have to be told twice. He reached down to stop Yosuke as he began to trail down a rather dangerous path, choosing to instead trace his fingers along the hand that had so often pulled him out of harms way or picked him up when he had fallen down. Yosuke’s head fell to Yu’s shoulder while his free hand began to gently run up and down Yu’s strong back – the back that had carried the will of the Investigation Team through their journey last year. Yu then clasped their hands together, slowly sliding their fingers together until they linked into place, before using his other hand to slowly slide up Yosuke’s thigh, feeling the muscles that had only minutes before been pressing against his own. Before, he had always had to admire Yosuke’s legs from afar, and he was relishing in the opportunity he had now.

Yosuke gasped in surprise and nearly jolted away, but Yu held tight to his hand to keep him close. His hand stopped, however, and he asked, “Should I stop?” causing Yosuke to shake his head against his shoulder.

“No I’m…I’m ok,” he replied. Although Yosuke wasn’t fully pressed against him, Yu was overwhelmed by the heat he felt radiating from his partner. The smell of the cologne he used was also starting to make Yu feel heady, and the tendrils of heat began to coil in his belly. Yosuke’s free hand moved away from his back and instead slid down to the hem of his shirt. He hesitated before asking with a slight, needy whine to his voice, “Can I…?”

“Oh God, yes,” Yu replied, surprised by how thick and husky his own voice sounded. Yu was known for being calm and unflappable, but right now he was completely coming undone. Yosuke’s hand made its way up Yu’s shirt, and while feeling Yosuke pressing against him through the cloth of his shirt had felt amazing before, it was nothing compared to the rough pad of Yosuke’s fingertips sliding along his skin now.

Yu let out a low moan, and when he felt Yosuke stop he couldn’t help but look up to give him a disappointed pout, before it morphed into a surprised expression over how cute Yosuke looked as he stared at him. Yosuke looked both shocked and aroused with flushed cheeks and wide, yet intent eyes. Yu knew that his own were half-lidded at this point. Yu moved his hand away from Yosuke’s thigh to press it over Yosuke’s through his shirt. “Don’t stop,” he said, and Yosuke moved his hand further up Yu’s chest, grinning as he got to catch glimpses of his abs as his shirt rode up in the process.

“I’m feeling a little left out here, partner,” he teased, and Yu suddenly felt disappointed in himself. He couldn’t let Yosuke down.

He moved his hand back to Yosuke, deciding that if Yosuke was exploring his front, he would explore his back. He tugged at Yosuke’s shirt, untucking it so he could have access before experimentally running his fingers up along his spine. Yosuke shuddered and suddenly pressed against him, causing Yu to be inundated by his body heat. It now felt just as sweltering as it did outside, but Yu realized he didn’t want to pull away. He pressed his lips against the side of Yosuke’s hair, surprised by how soft it felt. “Yosuke,” he murmured. Yosuke’s fingers curled up against his chest.

“Hmmm?” he questioned, voice too thick to even form words.

Downstairs, the door rattled before opening as Yosuke’s parents returned from their outing. Yu and Yosuke bolted apart and quickly gave themselves some space so they could cool off as downstairs they heard the sound of the Hanamuras chatting as they began to put away groceries for the dinner Mrs. Hanamura would be making for them that night. They were suddenly aware of the cheery sound of the video game music as it played on the character selection screen in front of them as their hearts raced from the adrenaline rush over what had just happened. “Don’t hold yourself back from me anymore,” Yu said quietly, not wanting let the opportunity go. Downstairs they could hear cabinets opening and closing and the light thud as cans and jars were put down.

“I won’t,” Yosuke promised with a lopsided grin. Yu felt his heart tug, and he suddenly felt the urge to touch him again. He settled for brushing his hand through Yosuke’s hair, fixing it from where he had placed his head against it.

“Yosuke, you boys ok up there?” Mr. Hanamura called from downstairs. They were probably surprised the two of them were being so quiet.

Yosuke started in surprise, and Yu chuckled at him. “Yeah, we’re ok! Be down in a minute…” Yosuke shouted. He looked at Yu for a moment, and hesitatingly asked, “You’re really ok? With…whatever this is?”

That tension from earlier returned, and Yu found himself instinctively leaning closer to Yosuke. “I think this is just us taking the next step as partners,” he said honestly, and Yosuke looked relieved. “I for one am looking forward to it.” He then pulled away before standing up and stretching, purposefully teasing Yosuke with a glimpse of skin now that he knew how much he liked it. Yosuke looked a little sheepish at being found out, but accepted the hand Yu offered to him to help pull him up. “You’re ok with it, right?” Yu asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to verify just to be safe.

Yosuke answered by tugging Yu forward with their clasped hands, before pressing a warm kiss to his cheek, his lips soft and supple against Yu’s skin. He then pulled away and threw his hands behind his head while whistling nonchalantly as he left the room and headed down the stairs, leaving Yu standing in the room for a brief moment as he registered what had just happened. Yu placed a hand against his cheek before a small grin spread across his face. He was indeed going to be looking forward to this new development in their partnership. 


End file.
